Commodores Proposal
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Elizabeth is saddened by the death of Commodore and she dreams that she made everything right and dreamed she turned back tim


Commodores Proposal

Chapter one

It was after the fight with Will and she couldn't believe that their relationship was over. She seemed a little sad. Not just because of their break up but because she had lost someone so dear to her, James was killed on her behave. She felt guilt that he had committed a sacrifice to show his love for her. If only she could bring him back from the dead she would accepted his proposal for real and not just a scam to save what she thought was true love for Will. But this time she really means it.

She went home after the battle, now that her father was gone she had really no one to talk to. Elizabeth was in her room crying. Thinking of James and how she used him over the years. If she could only turn back time, then she could make every thing right again. She made this mess and she knew that life would never be the same she knew that she would die an old lady with no one beside her. No husband no kids nothing. So Elizabeth laid on her bed and fell asleep. And dreamed.

_**Commodore and Elizabeth are standing on the balcony and Commodore is just about to propose to Elizabeth**_

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind... Ah, this promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have... not yet achieved: a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

"I can't breathe" Elizabeth is astonished but yet choked but the dress she is wearing

"Yes I'm a bet nerves myself" Commodore said

_**Elizabeth falls over and Commodore realized it within a few seconds**_

"Elizabeth?....ELIZABETH!"

Commodore jumps in with out even thinking, he as well missed the rocks. While Elizabeth was drowning he grabbed her seconds before she had hit the oceans floor. And Commodore swam up to the surface and sat her gently onto the deck. He jumped up and did CPR. Not knowing to take of the corset, but then one of his officers reminded him to do so.

"Elizabeth come on… BREATHE!" Commodore was getting worried.

But then just then Elizabeth choked up water and was breathing again.

"Oh thank God your alive Elizabeth!" Commodore said and gave Elizabeth a hug.

"Thank you so much Commodore."

"Here, here's a towel," Commodore grabbed a towel from an officer beside him

"don't you need one?" she asked

"no I don't you need it more than I do. Your freezing! Come on lets take you home" Commodore said helping her up.

Commodore and Elizabeth got up and walked to her house. But before they reached the gate Jack Sparrow came

"alright now where is it!" he asked fiercely

"Where's what?" Commodore asked

" the Aztec Gold then medallion" Sparrow answered

"I don't know what the bloody hell your talking about" Elizabeth said angrily

Jack drew out his sword and pointed it at Elizabeth

"I think you do love. Now tell me where it is or I'll slice your pretty little head off savvy?" Sparrow commanded

" I don't understand I don't have anything of yours." She lied but yet confused

"you have till the count of three. One…two…"

"Men OPEN FIRE!" Commodore yelled but it was to late Jack grabbed Elizabeth and had the sword to her throat. Then Barbossa showed up

"now what seems to be the problem Jack? You cant seem to get what we want?"

"no.. no I'm not she wont give it to me!"

"Gillette… fetch some irons quickly. Sparrow If you don't release her right now I'll shoot you!" Commodore said

"not until I get what we want" Before he could say another word William Turner came behind him and knocked him with a pole and Sparrow fell unconscious. Releasing Elizabeth, and when she did she ran to Commodores arms.

"Gillette, arrest Sparrow now, before he awakens, and throw him in the gallows and let him rot. And let his cell be his grave." (turns to Elizabeth) "you alright?"

"yes now that I'm safe in your arms"

That night James came by the house to see if Elizabeth was doing alright.

( Elizabeth opened up the door)

"James so good to see you. Please come on in"

"how are you feeling?" James asked hanging up his hat on the rack

"I'm doing just great thanks for asking"

"I know that you have had a rough day today but have you given much thought about…"

"yes James I have" Elizabeth said interrupting James

"and…." James asked

" I would love to marry you." She came up to him so close to where there breath touched their faces

"that's wonderful!" James was really happy Elizabeth put her finger over his mouth

"hush now, I want to give you a little thank you gift for rescuing me this after noon." She slowly put her lips to James and kissed him.

________________________________________________________________


End file.
